


George, Come Down

by Flyingthrulife



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom
Genre: Achilles Come Down, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Oneshot, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, angel on shoulder, devil on shoulder, dream is talking him off the edge, george is Achilles, sapnap makes things worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingthrulife/pseuds/Flyingthrulife
Summary: What’s the point when everyone hates you?(Or: George stands on the roof of his apartment building, listening to Dream and Sapnap argue on if he should jump or not.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	George, Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Tw//: suicidal thoughts
> 
> Reminder: if the cc’s in this book decide they are uncomfortable with shipping and the writing on fan fiction, I will immediately delete this.

“George, come down!” Dream pleaded.

George didn’t move a muscle. His eyes trained on the empty sidewalk below. How it would look like rushing closer and closer until-

“You’re scaring us..” Dream whispered.

He flinched slightly. Who is he scaring? Nobody cares, nobody wants him here. His heart aches, twisting and clenching with pain and hurt and betrayal. How can Dream still want him around? Why isn’t he leaving him like everyone else? Why is he still here? Confusion joined his emotions, crashing into him with a painful breath. He could hear the curling smirk of the devil next to his angel. 

“So jump and I’m jumping, since there is no me without you.” Dream’s voice cracked.

George frowned. If he jumped, he’d be leaving Dream in despair. He’d hurt Dream and pain him with the sight of a broken and shattered body. He would never be able to see Dream ever again. He would no longer have long and meaningful conversations with the angel. He wouldn’t be able to ask Dream what to do if he was stuck. He won’t ever hear Dream’s laugh, see his eyes sparkle with amazement, watch the way his smile grew with every word of encouragement. His thoughts broke down by a voice forcing threw to his mind.

“George, jump now!” Sapnap grinned.

George’s vision becomes unfocused, he inches closer to the edge, his toes hanging off the ledge. Rocks and small rubble fall below disappearing before he could see them shattered on the ground below. He wonders what he’d look like after his landing. Would he look like a disturbing art project? Should he fall forwards or backwards? Which one would get people thinking? 

He wants people to see him and remember him. He wants people to see his crushed figure, his crushed dreams and think of what they’ve done to him. A prodigy beaten and battered by expectations and unworthiness. He wants them to regret their words and have his body painted into their minds. He wants the dark red to fill their minds, pale skin to take over them, grief and regret to eat them whole until they join him where he can torture their thoughts even more. He wants revenge. 

“No audience could ever want you.” Sapnap mused.

George’s body swayed as the wind around him whipped him back and forth. It’s like the wind fought against but also with him, pushing him off but steadying him back again. He grew frustrated, clenching his trembling fists. His fingernails dug into his skin, breaking and bleeding. He shut his eyes, his throat burning from the impending tears that builds behind his eyelids. 

JUST PUSH ME!! Without knowing or really caring, he let out a pent out sob. It scratched his throat and pained his vocal chords. He wanted so badly to scream and cover his ears, to just be alone and not have a single thought. He wanted to be numb and deaf. He wanted to be gone, he wanted to be wasted away, buried alive with no escape. He doesn’t deserve an escape. 

“There may not be meaning, but find one and seize it! Do not waste yourself on this roof...” Dream tried to reason.

George slightly turned his head to see his best friend, his one sided love, and the devil reincarnated. They had been with him through it all. It seemed their goals were the opposite of each other’s. One of them wanted him dead, the other wanted him to live and become something bigger than what he is now. It’s almost sad to know that the angel and devil on your shoulders are the only one here to see you go. George smiled sadly at the thought. Nobody wants him, nobody showed up because they wanted him to be alone with his own thoughts and succumb to the deadly attacks. 

George looked forward and took a deep breath. If he decided to step forward, nobody could hold him back or pull him off. The two behind him can’t touch him unless they want to no longer be immortal. If he decided to step back, what then? He’d make the walk of shame back to his lonely apartment, hide away from the ones that want him dead and continue to gather knowledge everyday. 

He grimaced, he does the same thing every day. Wake up, read and take notes on books Dream present him, gather knowledge from different cultures, different religions, different practices of the gods above, then eat, and go to bed only to wake up and repeat this process. His head hurts from rushed history pages reading itself to him. He remembers every sentence and every word in every book he’s touched. He has memories of events he wasn’t involved in but felt every burn, every bullet, and every punishment given to the God he’d been reading about. 

George couldn’t think properly anymore.

“See life as a worthy opponent.” Dream reasoned.

George frowned. His thoughts stopping and thinking of Dream’s words. See life as a worthy opponent. But how? George almost whispered. He looked up, hoping for an answer to pop out of the dark sky, for the stars to help guide him, for the moon to tell him all of his wisdom. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes. He leaned back, ready to take a step back and listen to Dream. He could almost feel the relief leaking from his angel friend. 

“You want the acclaim, the mother of mother’s.” Sapnap started.

“It’s not worth it, George.” Dream interrupted but Sapnap persisted.

“More poignant than fame, or the taste of another.” 

“Don’t listen, George.”

“But be real and just jump, you dense motherfucker!” 

“You’re worth more, George.”

“You will not be more than a rat in the gutter.”

“So much more than a rat.”

“You want my opinion~“ 

“No one asked your opinion-“

“~my opinion you’ve got, you asked for my counsel~“

“No one asked for your thoughts-“

“~I gave you my thoughts.”

“Be done with this now!”  
“Be done with this now!”

“And get off the roof!”  
“And jump off the roof.”

“George, I’m talking to you!”  
“George, I’m talking to you!”

George covered his ears and collapsed to the ground, screaming and crying. He didn’t want this. His head hurt so much. How could they both say this? How could Sapnap hate him so much and how could Dream love him so much more. He couldn’t wrap his head around the whiplash of emotions. His whole body shook with painful sobs that rattled his ribs and closed off his lungs. He felt far away but so close at the same time, he felt unreal. He could hear more talking but it was all muffled and he couldn’t figure out who was talking. 

Calm down, he tried to help himself out. He vaguely remembered what Dream used to tell him when he got worked up like this. 

//

“Breathe, Georgie, breathe.” 

“‘M-M tr-tryin’...”

“Listen to my voice, stray away from your thoughts and focus on me. I want you to breathe in for me.”

George breathed in, barely hearing Dream count to six until telling him to hold breath. He counted again, this time stopping at three and telling him to breathe out of his mouth slowly. He counted to eight, then told George to hold his breath, counting to three. They repeated this action until George’s body slowly relaxed, his heart returning to a steadier pace, and his mind clearing up.

“There you go, George. You did really good, I’m so proud of you.”

// 

George used the breathing exercises 

Breathe in... 1 2 3 4 5 6

Hold... 1 2 3

Breathe out... 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

Hold.. 1 2 3

Repeat.

Slowly, he could feel his muscles relax. His mind cleared up enough to allow him to hear the soft footsteps walking closer to him. He felt heat, warming his cold bones deep to his core. He shuddered at the pure euphoria he felt. He was so deep in his easiness, he didn’t feel the pressure of two separate hand’s on either shoulder, burning the skin there. He didn’t see the consequences of the people’s actions, he didn’t hear the gasps in surprise or the sigh of relief, he didn’t feel the sacrificial touch.

George opened his eyes at the new feeling. He looked behind him, expecting the yellow glow of Dream and the Red hue of Sapnap. Instead, he was met with dull body’s, almost like his; human. They were both breathing heavily, on their knees and tired from the sudden shift. Dream’s hand was wrapped around Sapnap’s wrist, George grew confused until he felt the burning pain on both of his shoulders and saw the brunt’s hands of both of the boys in front of him. 

Dream looked up at George with a soft smile. “Throw yourself into the unknown with pace and a fury defiant. Clothe yourself in a beauty untold. And see life as a means to a triumph.” His voice lacked the echo but kept the kindness and love, making George speechless.

Slowly, George stood and made his way towards the now mortal. He fell in front of Dream, ignoring the former devil and wrapping his arms around his angel’s shoulders. He hugged him tightly for the first time. He felt Dream’s arms wrap around his waist, settling his face in the crook of George’s neck. He was exhausted from the sacrifice. He knew higher God’s above would be disappointed in him, but they would understand why he did what he did. 

Sapnap’s body shook. His confident and cocky demeanor was cracked. He was terrified. He just lost everything all in just a simple touch. His hand burned where he touched George, his wrist burned worse from where the angel touched him. He stared at the red bubbling skin. He felt the pain... he felt the emotions running through... he felt scared, alone... what would his God’s think of him now? He was no longer himself, he lost himself. 

Sapnap didn’t realise he was screaming and crying and panicking, until he felt arms wrap around him from his front and from his back. He leaned onto the shoulder in front of him, yelling into the clothed skin. He failed, he was worthless, he could never do anything right, he was a waste of time, he doesn’t matter anymore, nobody cares about him, nobody want him. 

“Breathe..” Dream whispered, holding Sapnap’s head against his shoulder. He made a show of breathing, let his shoulders rise up so Sapnap could follow his demonstration. Reluctantly, he followed. His screams faltered into whimpers, silent tears still streaming. His lungs rattled with each breath he took. Every muscle in his body seemed to simultaneously relax at the same time. He slumped against Dream and slightly leaned back into the pressure of George behind him who had his arms wrapped around the boys waist, leaning fully against him. 

Sapnap felt grounded. He felt safe. He felt... loved? They all sat in silence, just holding onto the moment. They didn’t want to think of the consequences of their actions. 

They stayed in this moment. 

Frozen in time.


End file.
